


The Ache Only Family Can Make

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret family, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Spencer just wants Aaron to wake up from the coma he's been in since he was dosed with Peter Lewis' drug cocktail. He's not lost hope yet, but hope does arrive in a very surprising form.





	The Ache Only Family Can Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : Spring 2015
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 10
> 
>  **Beta** : NimueOfTheNorth, SpencnerTibbsLuvr, & TJLaurentide
> 
> The story for this popped into my head the moment I saw the image. Something happened to where the original claimant couldn't write the story so I was very happy to step in to write the story that was in my head for this. This is for you my dear sweet friend and the lovely art that you made.

Spencer Reid entered the hospital room for the first time that day. He had been kicked out the night before by the nurses. He had not been allowed back in until he had taken a shower, eaten, and looked like he got some sleep. Spencer had gone back to Aaron's and slept in Aaron's bed because it smelled like them. He had made sure that Jack got up for the day before taken to JJ's. He would be allowed into the hospital to see his father when visiting hours were open. Spencer had picked him up from JJ's the night before because there was no way he was going home to his empty apartment and at least with Jack in Aaron's apartment it didn't seem so empty.

Aaron had beaten Mr. Scratch, but the standard cocktail of drugs that he had been given had done something to him. He had killed Peter Lewis before succumbing to a coma on site. Spencer had been the first to get to him. Finding him with a pulse had been a relief because with Peter Lewis's body laying to the side, blood seeping from the neat hole in the middle of his forehead, Spencer had feared the worst because Aaron hadn't been moving. The EMTs had not been far behind but Aaron still had not woken up, and he had been in a coma for a week. He was breathing on his own, but that was it. He had a feeding tube, and his waste was all managed by tubes.

Spencer wasn't sure what he could do that he wasn't doing already.

"Aaron," Spencer said as he got close to him. He brushed at the hair that was laying on Aaron's forehead. He looked to have been given a sponge bath or at least had his head cleaned because his hair looked cleaner than it had the night before. Spencer made sure that the hair was gone from Aaron's forehead because he hated that. Spencer pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead and just stayed there like that. It was a day where Spencer was just going to climb into bed with Aaron. Spencer made sure that his arm was up and out of the way and that the tubes were all out of the way before he climbed up onto the bed. He sat with his hip resting on the dip and just leaned over to wrap himself around Aaron a little. Later he would actually lay Aaron flat on the bed and lay down with him. He slept better with Aaron in bed with him, even if it was this hospital bed.

Therapy would come in the afternoon to make sure that Aaron's body didn't get sores or his muscles didn't atrophy too much. Spencer would help with that as much as possible. He had been already. No one on the team questioned anything, even when the relationship was new to them. One year was the length of time Aaron and Spencer had discussed being together as a couple before telling the team and telling the FBI. Well, the FBI higher echelon that didn't already know. Spencer's sponsor had known. John was very supportive of it and had been the rock that Spencer needed from the moment that he had been told that the hospital wasn't sure what was wrong with Aaron and didn't know how to wake him up.

Jack would visit during the later morning, and then the two of them would get a meal at the diner across the street from the hospital before coming back to help with therapy. Jack would stay through the afternoon and then dinner would be gotten from the same diner before JJ would pick up Jack. Jessica was out of town for work and wouldn't be back until the next day. She had wanted to come back, but Spencer told her that it would do no good. While she might not be in the best mind frame for her job, it was better than sitting and staring at a comatose Aaron. Spencer also told her that he would support whatever she decided to do. She had stayed because she would not want to repeat the course that she was doing for her job again, and she had gone through the most boring parts before Aaron had gone into the coma.

The rest of the team cycled in and out with little fanfare. Usually, they sat in chairs while Spencer told Aaron about the day and what he and Jack talked about, or read to Aaron. Spencer even bought the few books in Aaron's favorite spy series so that he could read them to him. Aaron usually just borrowed books from the library because his apartment was too small for the library that he wanted. He had one in storage but hadn't thought about moving to a bigger place just to have all of his books out. Spencer didn't understand that, but then books were the world to him. Books had been the world to him. They were no longer, now there were people that Spencer loved that took the place that books had held. 

It wasn't until nothing that he did to try to wake Aaron worked that Spencer realized that he loved him. Spencer had never said the words though he felt great affection for Aaron and a great deal of lust. He wanted Aaron like he had no other but the word had never left his lips before the coma. Aaron had said it a month before and told Spencer that the words would come from when him the time was right for him. Spencer hadn't felt pressured because he knew that Aaron loved him. He knew it in every single touch on Spencer's skin, the hands on his hips when they shared the mirror and Aaron liked to just stand behind and watch him shave. It was the hand on his knee when they were on the couch, but it was too warm for a blanket, but still, Spencer's bad knee ached a little with the chill in the air. Every single thing that Aaron did said that he loved Spencer.

Spencer had kissed Aaron's lips and hoped that the sleeping beauty thing was true. He had said the words of love countless time, but still, there was no change. Spencer had known that he had been wishing on a star, but all of those things that he learned about hope from Aaron had proved to be false. Spencer had never given up. As long as Aaron breathed on his own, there was hope.

Hours later, Spencer was laying down with Aaron when a nurse came to check on him. When she was done, Spencer laid down all the way, helping the nurse roll Aaron onto his side before cuddling into Aaron's back to help hold him on the bed. Spencer closed his eyes and hoped that when he woke, Aaron's eyes would be open.

"Hey beautiful man," Aaron said. There was a hand on Spencer's shoulder and was shaking him awake.

Spencer didn't open his eyes, and he heard that laugh that he wanted. As long as he stayed there in his dream, Aaron would be there. Aaron would be awake. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut even as the hand that was shaking him kept on doing said shaking. Spencer blinked his eyes to tell the person to fuck off.

"Come one beautiful one, wake up," Aaron said again.

Spencer realized that it was Aaron who was talking. Spencer blinked more to get his eyes used to the light before reaching for his glasses. They had been in front of Aaron on the stand. Spencer realized that the body was still in front of him as he laid his arm over it. Grabbing his glasses, he looked up and saw that Aaron was above him as well as in front of him. Spencer reached to pinch his own arm, making sure that he could feel pain. He could. Spencer closed his eyes and breathed. He was past the point of developing schizophrenia, but a break with reality was still something that could happen at any age with his familial history of mental disease.

"Hey," the man who sounded like and looked like Aaron said. The hand was back shaking him, but Spencer shoved it away. "Okay. I'll not touch you anymore."

"Oh God, let me wake up," Spencer said.

"You are awake. Or at least you seem awake. I'm awake, so I know that you are as well. Unless you are a really good sleep talker."

Spencer forced his eyes open, and he put on his glasses, rolling to his side a little more. He looked at the man and saw a few differences now that he was actually paying attention. The man's hair was longer and less styled than Aaron would ever let it be if he was outside of the apartment. He also had a start of a beard and Spencer made sure that Aaron didn't have one, shaving him every morning. If this was a hallucination, he was doing good at making the person not seem to be Aaron.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked. His voice cracked from overuse and then a few hours of disuse.

"I shouldn't be shocked." The man gave Spencer a sad smile. "My name is Allan. Allan Hotchner, Aaron's twin brother. Who are you?"

"Oh," a voice said from the door.

Spencer made himself sit up, and he looked back at the door. It was Jessica, and she had Jack with her.

"Allan," Jessica said.

"Hello, Jessica."

"Jack, sweetie, I know that you need to understand, but right now I think that it's best if maybe you went down to the waiting room and stayed there," Jessica said.

"Daddy said that Uncle Allan was in Africa."

"I just got home," Allan said.

"Actually, Jessica. I think that maybe Jack should stay here with his father and we should all three go somewhere." Spencer got off of the bed and rolled Aaron carefully onto his back again. In a while, he would be rolled to his other side, but that had to be done with nurses present.

Spencer followed Jessica, and the man who it seemed was Aaron's twin brother. Spencer wanted to rant and rave, but it seemed that Jack knew a little about Allan, but Jessica knew a lot more.

"Explain, please," Spencer said when they entered the waiting room, and Spencer shut the door.

"To make a long and detailed story very short," Allan began, then moved to the window and looked out for a second before turning back to look at Spencer. "I left when I was in college. I got a degree, but it was one in something that father would have never allowed. Father was dead, so it didn't matter. Mother was not pleased and after I got my bachelor's she cut me off. So I applied for a grant. I got it, but I had to travel for part of it before it would pay for more education. I liked what I did so I have accepted grant after grant to study music abroad. Fifteen years I've been in Africa with sparse letters, though I would have been around more. However, I didn't come to mother's funeral, and Aaron did not take that well."

"You didn't come home for Haley's death either."

"By the time that I got word about that, it was two months after her funeral. I sent a letter to Aaron and a present to Jack. I've sent presents for his birthday since he was born. They might not be the presents that most kids want, but it's the best I could do. A friend of mine who lives in Aaron's building and who keeps an eye on Aaron for me emailed that he had been in the hospital for two days. Then I got one that he talked to Aaron’s boyfriend, which he hadn't known about before then, that Aaron was in a coma. He mainly tells me how Aaron looks day to day. Though Aaron is cagey with info to him because Aaron remembers him well from high school and knows that we are friends. I'm sure that Aaron introduced you to Scooter."

"Where were you when Foyet attacked him?" Spencer demanded to know. He had talked to Scooter and Aaron had introduced him but Spencer had not thought much about Aaron not giving a lot of information. Aaron was just that way. 

"I came home to help him. He refused my help. Aaron's proud, and even though I knew that he had forgiven me, I think that I was the one that he really did not want there. To see him like that."

Spencer could see that. He could see Aaron refusing help from the one person in the world that should be the one to see him at his worst.

"If you want to go and talk to him, go ahead," Spencer said.

"What?" Jessica and Allan said at the same time.

"Me begging him to come back hasn't worked. Jack begging. Nothing is working but maybe spite will. It doesn't hurt to try." Spencer was willing to try anything, including dancing naked in a rainstorm painted pink. He would do anything to get Aaron back to him. The longer he was asleep, the longer he was in a coma, the smaller his chances were.

Spencer stayed in the waiting room as Jessica and Allan left. Jessica knew more, but right now Spencer didn't want to hear from her. He would treat Allan like he would any other stranger. Even if Allan looked exactly like Aaron. Aaron had a twin. Aaron had told Spencer there were things in his past that he wasn't happy how he handled and he needed time to get his head around how to explain. Spencer could only assume that this was one of those things. Spencer wanted to text Rossi to ask, but he didn't. Rossi had not brought up Allan or told him in this entire week, so Spencer had to assume that Rossi didn't know.

"Spencer?" Jessica called out as she entered the waiting room.

"The therapist came early because of a few new intakes today. I'll take Jack to get a few new books for you at the store."

"I'll be right there." Spencer gave her a weak smile. This had thrown Reid a little, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from caring for Aaron. Finding this out had not stopped Spencer's love. Spencer's trust in Aaron wasn't even shaken. Aaron had never hidden that he had skeletons in his closet and really how did one tell a lover that they had an estranged twin brother that thought that they hated them. Spencer couldn't ever put himself in Aaron's place because he had no siblings. Aaron seemed to have two that caused pain in one way or another.

Spencer entered the room to see the therapist looking at Allan with a look of horror on her face. Spencer could understand that. It felt a little weird for Aaron to be in the coma and a man who looked exactly like him was up and moving around. Spencer ignored the man who watched with keen eyes as Spencer worked Aaron's body through his simple muscle exercises. Aaron's body started to sweat during it.

"Okay, Sir, it's time for you to leave," the therapist said as she waved at the door.

"Why?" Allan asked.

"Because it's time for a sponge bath on your brother and while I get you are twins, you need to leave."

"Sure." Allan looked at Aaron for a few seconds before he left.

Spencer started to gather what he needed to give Aaron his sponge bath. The hospital staff was more than willing to let Spencer do it. It was a slow process. Spencer took his time with it. He made sure that no place was left dry. When Aaron was washed, Spencer used the crystal deodorant. It didn't have a scent and worked well enough, but it wasn't hard to clean off when a sponge bath came around again.

"Aaron, please." Spencer laid his head on Aaron's chest. He hadn't cried once. Instead, he had shoved down that fear. He had made sure that Jack never saw it but right there Spencer felt like a huge open wound that was never going to heal. He reached under his body and pulled Aaron's hand from under him and pressed a kiss to the back of it before he laid it and his head on Aaron's chest again.

Spencer felt the tears start and since it was just the two of them, he let it out. Spencer knew he would have to dry off Aaron's chest again, but he didn't care. He cried into Aaron's chest and let out every single bit of emotion that he had inside of himself. When he was done, Spencer felt hollow. He had no clue how much time had passed, and it was dark in the room. Spencer blinked at the windows, but he couldn't see anything because it seemed that he had taken off his glasses at some point. Spencer used the dry towel to clean up his face and even blew his nose into it before he rung out the rag again and cleaned up Aaron's chest. Getting a new towel, Spencer made sure that Aaron was perfectly dry before he worked on getting another of the tops on him. Tying just the top around his neck. When he pulled back, Spencer looked at Aaron's face. Aaron was still in a coma, and Spencer was left alone.

"Is that what my lot in life is?" Spencer asked the empty room. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aaron's lips. "I always end up alone."

"As long as he breathes, you are not alone," Allan said.

Spencer jerked around, and he saw that Allan was in the corner, seated in the chair there. Spencer scrambled to find his glasses, but he couldn't see them. Allan stood up from the chair and handed over a pair of glasses. Spencer put them on and looked at Allan closely. His eyes were red-rimmed as well.

"I hated our parents but Aaron, he stuck by mom. Was the perfect son even after father's death. I decided that I wasn't going to support him as long as he supported them. I think that I told him that he would never find someone who loved him for who he was because all the world would ever see was the boy who clung to mother's skirts for whatever attention she would give. I told him that Haley was marrying him for his money and the prestige of being someone important's wife. We all knew he was going to go to the top, wherever he ended up. Though I don't think that Aaron will ever regret having Jack, I know that Haley's unhappiness hurt him. We never talked about anything in the letters that I did send. Big things on my end but mainly on Aaron's end it was Jack. Then I came in here and saw this beautiful man in bed with my brother. You are nothing like I ever thought Aaron would find."

Spencer wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I wondered what you were doing with him." Allan's tone wasn’t a nice or gentle one as he said that and Spencer opened his mouth to give Allan a piece of his mind before shipping him out of the hospital, but Allan raised a hand. "I don't know the exact age difference, but I would say close to twenty years?"

"Sixteen."

"Close enough. Sixteen years. It's not like he's with you for kids, the last ditch effort to add more. So it had to be money. Then the nurses talked about how much you've been caring for him. You've been taking care of Jack and being with Aaron every single step of the way. You, a man sixteen years younger than my brother. I seriously wondered what you saw in him. I only got a little bit of what happened to him, so I started to look it up. I found a video clip of the case and there you were. Doctor Spencer Reid of the BAU on the screen talking about the fact that there was nothing known at the time other than the threat had been neutralized. More information on the agent that was injured would be given when the family was notified but that the only fatalities beside the man being chased was the last victim. So I did a little research into Doctor Spencer Reid of the BAU. Do you know what I found?"

"A lot I assume. My name is in a good many places with the work I have done with and outside of the BAU."

"I see a person who at their last accounting had at least five million to their name even if they lived in a horrible area of DC. I watched the unveiling of your last technological patent. I tried to read one of your newest journal papers. I couldn't understand but every few words. I can agree that you are not a gold digger and the only thing that I can accept is that you love each other."

Before Spencer could say a word, the door opened and Jack came in with a stack of books in his arm. Jessica was in next, and she handed over Spencer's credit card to him. He had forgotten that he had given it to her to get books a few days before she had gone out of town.

"I remembered dad telling me that you used to read science fiction and fantasy books," Jack said as he walked up to Allan. He set the stack of books down and pulled one out to hand it over. "I told Aunt Jessica I would pay back Spencer for the book when I get my allowance. I didn't want you to be left out on reading to Dad."

"Reading to Aaron?"

"We take turns. Spencer has been reading to him from a spy novel and sometimes when he needs a break I take over and read to dad about dragons. Aunt Jessica has picked out romance books but won't read the steamy parts as she calls them, not when I am in the room."

"Jack!" Jessica chastised, but there was laughter in her eyes.

"Well thank you, Jack. Let's see what book we have here." Allan made a show out of reading the inside dust jacket on the book. That normally would have got a laugh out of Jack, but today it did not. There wasn't a lot of laughter in their lives right now.

Spencer wasn't sure what to do with Allan, so he let the man stay. Jack seemed okay with him, and Jessica was cautious, but she didn't demand for him to leave. Allan stayed with Aaron while Spencer took Jack to eat and he was still there when Jessica took Jack home. Spencer had forgotten to ask why she was home early with Allan being there and everything. Still, Spencer wasn't sure what to do with Allan when it was night, and Spencer just wanted to sleep.

"I can stay with him tonight if you want to go home to Jack," Allan offered as he came into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Spencer had hoped that he wouldn't come back, but it seemed he was in it for at least the next day as well.

"No, I think Jack wants just Jessica tonight."

"He's strong, but I don't think he wants you to see that he's worried just like you didn't want him to see your breakdown."

"Let's not talk about that, please." Spencer made sure that his tone was sharp so that hopefully Allan would let it go.

"I can't just ignore it, Doctor Reid. You are hurting, and I don't like that. I can't do much, but I am here. I know that you don't know me, and I wear the face of the man you love, but I can help if you let me."

Spencer looked at the man for a few seconds before he dismissed it. He wasn't going to break down in front of him again. He hadn't meant to do it around the man the first time, though Allan did enter the room when he had been told to stay out.

"I think I see what he sees in you."

Spencer ignored him and picked up the book, picking up where he had left off. He planned to read until he passed out, hoping that maybe this time when he woke up Aaron would be back to him.

* * *

Spencer felt a hand in his hair, and he stretched up into it for a few seconds before he burrowed back down into the body that he was wrapped around. He could smell Aaron, he had a weird smell on him, but the scent that his body put off was the same.

"He's a cat," a voice said, and it sounded like Aaron, but it wasn't because the chest under his body didn't vibrate.

"Very much so." That time it was Aaron because the chest rumbled with the speech and the hand in his hair scratched a little. "Wake up, Spencer."

Spencer shook his head because if he woke up, this would turn out to be a dream. He tried to stay asleep, but it wasn't until he heard the laughter from the other voice that Spencer realized that he felt the hand in his hair. Not like his other dreams usually were but really felt it. He raised his head to look at the face that was looking down at him. Aaron had bags under his eyes from what was wrong with him, but he looked good. He looked alive and awake. Spencer moved up, pressing his lips to Aaron's. Aaron wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hold him in place, but it was weak. It was evidence of what Aaron had gone through. What had been done to him.

"Hello," Aaron said when Spencer pulled back.

"Has the doctor been in? Do I need to go and get her?" Spencer started to push back off the bed to get off of it so that he could go and get the doctor but Aaron's arm tightened, and Spencer felt fingers tangle into his shirt fabric.

"The doctor has been in and given me the starting tests. I'll have a few scans to check some things, and we shall see how I do over the next day. Then I'll be released. It's the middle of the night, so the doctor is going to schedule the scans for the morning when all staff are on hand."

"And you are okay?" Spencer asked. Aaron looked tired, but Spencer wasn't sure. There was no clue what the drugs had done to Aaron. It wasn't normal to go into a coma like that. It might have only been a week, but it wasn't normal.

"Yes. I remembered who you were, who Allan was, what caused the issue between us, what put me here in the hospital and a million other things. She even asked a really crazy question about prime numbers, and I answered. She was shocked, but I explained that you were a math genius."

"He's trying to talk me into getting him food, but I didn't want to leave him alone. So now that you are awake, Doctor Reid, I'll get you both something to eat." Allan stood up and nodded at them both before he left the room. Spencer frowned at his retreating back.

"Do you want me to make sure he can't get back in?"

"No, we cleared the air and talked." Aaron turned his face into Spencer's, and Spencer could feel the grin on his lips. "He's quite happy with me landing a doctor, even if you aren't a doctor-doctor like he hoped at first. I never meant to leave it this long. I thought about extending a branch when Haley left me, but then I thought about how he would react and how it could go even worse. I decided that one person rejecting me was enough. Then he showed up when Foyet was after me. I was not going to have him become a target. I explained that and he isn't happy about that. Though he now understands."

"I didn't know about Sean until that day he came into the office. How come even when we were working that case in New York did Sean not mention Allan?"

"Because Sean hated Allan even more than me. Allan succeeded in doing good for himself without bowing under the pressure of the family. He went off on his own and seemingly forgot about us. He left Virginia and never looked back. It was a lot for Sean to take in. Allan was never quiet on his dislike of Mother and his hatred of father. Sean never got to see it all. I never showed him the scars on my back. I never made him face it. Father was kind to him. Allan and I were the disgraces. Never amount to anything in his eyes."

"And Sean is the one who made nothing of his life. Look how far up in the FBI you got. The little that Allan has said he's a preeminent mind on music the world around with a focus on Africa."

"So you do like him?" Aaron asked. He turned Spencer's face toward his.

"Why?"

"He wants to stay for a while, and I want to let him. I don't want to let him stay at a hotel though. He's never had a home here in the US since he left home. He's stayed with friends or with whichever college was sending him out to study music."

"And again, why would that matter to me?" Spencer pulled out of Aaron's hold, but he didn't get off the bed, just stared down at his lover. It was making no sense.

"Where is my cell phone?" Aaron asked, he started to look around, even pushing up to get off the bed but Spencer pushed him back down and got up instead to grab the phone from where he had been charging it. It had been almost dead before Spencer had put it on charge the night before. Spencer had kept it on for calls. Just because Aaron was down didn't mean that everyone in the world knew it and people who needed help needed to be able to get it. There had been a few calls the first few days, and Spencer had transferred them to other teams or even other departments if needed. He had felt like a secretary, but it had been good because it gave him something to focus on that wasn't Aaron.

"Here," Spencer said as he handed it over and sat on the edge of the bed at Aaron's hip. Aaron unlocked it and tapped the screen a few times before he turned it around to face Spencer. Spencer took it and looked at the image. He knew the house that Aaron had taken a picture of. It had been on the market for a while, and the nights that Spencer stayed at Aaron's, they drove past it on the way to work. Spencer had talked about it for future things, using it as the basis of the dream for the future. That whole white picket fence with two point five kids thing. It wasn't in Spencer's future though but a nice house with Aaron and Jack, he could be happy with that.

Spencer had been a little heartbroken when the for sale sign had disappeared, and the workers had started to work on the house, enclosing the front left part of the wraparound porch that was Spencer's favorite feature. Spencer had no clue why Aaron was showing him the picture. It hurt a little.

"Yes, I know that house."

"Oh, Spencer. I bought it. I bought it and closed in the corner of the porch like you wanted and turned that attic bit you like into your office. I have mine on the ground floor. Jack's got a room that is three times the size of his current one. There is a room for Jessica on the second floor and a spare guest room while ours is on the small third floor. Jack's is on the second. I also made a room for Allan in the basement. I was going to tell you about him when we moved in next week."

"Next week? I can't just leave my apartment that quick. I need to close my lease."

"I already did that."

"What!?" Spencer stood up and looked down at Aaron.

"Well, I talked to your landlord about it. She finds what I am doing very romantic, and since the apartment across from yours is empty, well she was able to show off it as yours as well and has been lining up someone else to move in. You spend more time at my apartment than at your own. You talk my ear off about that house every single day that we drive past it. I know you were just daydreaming, but you made me want it as well. So one day I went to the realtor that was selling it and met with the owners. We negotiated a nice price, and I signed the papers as soon as I had the check from the bank. I dipped into my trust from my maternal grandfather. It's mainly just grown over the years. I get into it for those big purchases that I want to buy in one go. I hired contractors and worked on getting it set up for all of us. We can move in next week if the contractors are on time. Jessica has been handling that as I didn't want strange phone calls to make you suspicious."

"I wouldn't think you were cheating," Spencer said. He really wouldn't either. It was not in Aaron's constitution to cheat on someone. He hadn't even thought about it when he had found out Haley was cheating. Even as a gut reaction.

"No, you trust me much more than that, and you had more faith in me than that, but I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you."

Spencer ducked his head as he felt his cheeks heating up. Aaron's hand landed on his thigh and squeezed for a few seconds before it let go to raise up and tip his face up to look at Aaron. Aaron's eyes were still tired looking, but he looked at Spencer with such love on his face. It took Spencers' breath way like it always did when Aaron looked at him like that.

"So, Spencer Reid will you move in with me, my son, and my slightly distant brother?"

"You asked him first?" Spencer asked. He was smiling as he asked the question, letting a little bit of emotion that sounded a lot like affront into his tone.

Aaron laughed and leaned up. Spencer tried to stop him, but Aaron just caught his hands and held them out to the side. Aaron kissed Spencer, it was just a simple press of lips, but it felt wonderful.

"No, I haven't asked him, but he's at least going to stay in the guest room for a few days."

"Where is he going to stay now?"

"Jessica offered him her couch it seems, but I'm going to have him go back to my apartment. No one is staying at the house before you and me."

"And when you come home?"

"Then he can sleep on the pullout couch in the living room. I have a son, guests in the form of a group of other boys are standard for when Jack gets older. He's not wanted many around yet but that will change so I'm prepared." Aaron rubbed his nose back and forth on Spencer's. It was a standard form of affection from Aaron that Spencer loved. That was what broke Spencer. The emotions he had been holding in since he had woke up to Aaron being awake broke. Spencer threw his arms around Aaron, and they both crashed backward onto the bed. Aaron wrapped his arms around him tight. Spencer wasn't so much crying as just taking in Aaron holding him.

The dark thoughts had not been far from Spencer's mind that some people in comas never woke up. That Aaron might be one of those, even with no apparent head trauma. Drugs did weird things to brains, and Spencer knew that better than some. The urge had been there, the want of the release that Dilaudid would give him but he hadn't given in. No, Spencer had held strong because it was the only thing that he could do. He would not let this break him. If Aaron had passed, even then it would not break him because one night after Aaron had been shot in the vest, Aaron had begged Spencer to take care of Jack with Jessica if he died. Spencer had hated the promises he made that night, just because the thought of Aaron not being in his life sucked but he had done it.

Spencer was still just laying on Aaron, breathing in the scent of him, taking in the sound of his breathing when the door opening had both of them jumping in surprise. Spencer moved, his hand going for his gun but it was just Allan. Spencer wasn't sure that the sight of someone who looked exactly like Aaron entering a room would ever not startle him. Allan had a bag in his hand that looked like it was from the diner across the street. Allan walked around the bed and set down the bag at Aaron's hip before he grabbed the tray to pull it close to the bed. He set out three containers and arranged them before pushing the tray over Aaron's lap. The box closest to Spencer smelled like a burger.

Aaron opened up his, and it looked like a big piece of flat fried something covered in some kind of white gravy. Spencer wasn't sure that he wanted to even try that. Spencer popped his tray open and found that it was a burger with fries and just a few onion rings as well a pickle spear. Spencer lifted the top on his burger to see that the toppings were his standard. Aaron and Allan must have discussed food before Spencer had woken up. Spencer wasn't sure that he wanted to know how long he had been asleep while Aaron was awake. Spencer picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth. They were greasy and salty and just perfect. Spencer knew that the food didn't really taste any different, but with Aaron awake, the world felt a bit different. Spencer listened as Aaron and Allan talked about things growing up.

It sounded like the brothers had forgiven each other and really that was a good thing. Spencer just wasn't sure that it was going to last. If Allan were staying, the past would be brought up. Aaron could not touch things, but Spencer didn't know enough about Allan to know if he was built the same way. Just because they were twins and they looked exactly alike didn't mean that they were.

"What about Stacy Powers and her little brother?" Allan asked.

Spencer looked up because it was the first time that people had been mentioned that weren't given signs of respect by using Miss and Mister. Aaron was blushing, and he picked up one of Spencer's fries and tossed it as his brother.

"Hey!" Spencer said, and he slapped Aaron's hand when he reached for another one. Spencer scooted his tray away from Aaron's reach without the man reaching across him. Spencer frowned at the blush and how deep it was on Aaron's face.

"Nothing ever happened with Johnny," Aaron said.

"But you wanted it to and you never admitted it. So I guess I want to know what happened?" Allan glanced at Spencer.

"I decided after Haley that going after what Father and Mother wanted for me wasn't going to make me happy. So, I should just do what I wanted because then at least I wouldn't be unhappy. I'd rather the world be unhappy at me than for me to be unhappy when it was a stupid reason."

"So your job did not influence you at all?" Allan asked.

"It had some. I've seen enough of what unhappy people do. I stopped forcing myself to be something I wasn't when Haley left me but being that way outward, and to the rest of the people that I considered family, that was greatly different." Aaron looked at Spencer with a sappy smile on his face. "Spencer was worth everything, and even if I lose everything, he's still worth it."

"Good. That's all I have ever wanted for you, to be as happy as I am with what I do and who I have in my life." Allan's smile was no different than Aaron's but his lips quirked in a different way. It was the first thing that Spencer saw that showed a difference between them. Spencer focused on his food again and listened to the brothers chatter back and forth.

* * *

"I'm happy you are home, Dad," Jack said as he threw his arms around Aaron after opening the door. Spencer was behind Aaron with a bag in his hand. Aaron was leaning on the cane. It had only been a day since he woke up, and his body was still a little weak from not moving for a week so he was using a cane to get around until he could move without falling over. He had a little bit of physical therapy before he would be allowed back at work, even just in the staying at the office part. The doctor wasn't liking that they still had no cause for the coma beside a severe drug reaction, but they were not ruling it out and were not going to try and dose him again. Aaron now had an addendum to his medical file about the drugs he was given by Peter Lewis and the reaction that he had.

"I'm happy to be home, buddy," Aaron said as he dropped his cane to throw his arms around Jack. Spencer walked over and picked up the cane to hold until Jack let go of Aaron. Aaron looked up and smiled at Spencer. He looked happy. Damned happy to be home. Well, it was their temporary home until everything could be moved.

"Welcome home, Aaron," Jessica said with a few tears in her eyes. She stepped up to hug Aaron. Aaron squeezed her back tightly. When Jessica let go of him, Aaron reached out for the cane and Jessica moved to hug Spencer. Spencer wasn't sure what to make of that, so he hugged her back, but he felt weird. Jessica had been happy to have Spencer in their life. The friendship had been slow over the years with Aaron and him just being friends, but it had grown more. Aaron had gotten Jessica's blessing before starting anything between them. Spencer still wasn't sure if that was because of the memory of Haley or just Aaron wanting to make sure that adding someone else into their life was okay with her.

Spencer let go of Jessica before she let go of him. The sound of Allan walking up behind them was loud in the hall. Aaron walked over to the couch and sat down, putting the cane against the arm and pushing it down to where it was wedged between the arm and the cushion. Aaron laughed as he saw the pile of drawings that were on the coffee table. Jack had been taken with drawing since he had seen a weird drawing that Spencer had done. Jack was learning well from books, and if he stuck with it for a while, Spencer would be more than willing to pay for lessons if Jack wanted to go to them. There were enough art centers in DC that Jack would have his pick.

"Aunt Jessica said that you wanted tacos for dinners so we got that started and all Spencer has to do is make the sauce like he usually does."

"I've heard nothing but accolades for Doctor Reid's meat sauce for tacos," Allan said.

"Why do you call him that?" Jack asked.

"Well, Jack he's not asked me to call him anything else and the way that my Mom raised me we only call people by their titles until we are given leave to call them something else."

"Like how your father's team calls him Hotch," Jessica said.

"I didn't-" Spencer bit his lip instead of finishing his words as Allan looked at him. Spencer had not realized that Allan was calling him that for that reason. He had thought it was something else that he wasn't getting because Aaron had not corrected him to calling him Reid or even just Spencer. "You can call me Spencer if you want. Or Reid. I don't care which one." 

Spencer didn't really care which one Allan called him. Spencer had learned the slight differences in their voice and there was no way that unless Spencer as half out of it, he would mistake one for the other.

"Well, I think I like Spencer. I figure that Aaron calls you Spence?"

"Actually, no. I call him Spencer. Spence is reserved for the sister of his heart. You'll meet JJ later when we do the team meal at Dave's." 

Spencer was not looking forward to that. There was no way that Morgan would not question the hell out of Spencer about why he had never said anything about Aaron having a brother, much less that it was a twin brother. While the team had not know about them before the coma, Spencer and Aaron had always been closer to Aaron than even Rossi was. Morgan would let Spencer off the hook pretty quick once it was known to him that Spencer didn't know about Allan either. 

"I'm going to go and put up your things, Aaron," Spencer said, and he pointed at the back of the apartment. He walked quickly and sighed when there was no sound of footsteps behind him. He was still very off-kilter with Allan being there. It felt wrong and yet somehow right at the same time, and Spencer wasn't sure what to think about that. Spencer took his time putting up the clothes that Jessica had picked for Aaron to choose from to wear home. Aaron had chosen the jeans and the soft T-shirt that she had picked out which had shocked even Spencer.

Spencer decided to do a little cleaning in the bathroom, the counter was a slight mess from where Spencer had not really done much to it while using it the nights that he stayed at the apartment. Spencer was using a pair of gloves to not get anything with a smell on his hands when he felt eyes on him. Spencer turned to see that it was Aaron leaning in the door of the bathroom looking at him with an indulgent smile on his face.

"Are you going to clean the whole bathroom?" Aaron asked.

"I'm just feeling off-kilter, and I don't want to drag down the room," Spencer admitted to Aaron. He set down the rag he was using and looked at Aaron fully. "Jack's excited to have him here, and Jessica has warmed to him. I can tell that you are very happy but I just...I think that I need a little time. Just let me work through this for a few minutes. The taco meat isn't going to go bad. Unless you guys are starving."

"No. We are not. I just came to fetch you is all but take your time." Aron pushed off the doorjamb and took the three steps to get to Spencer. He pressed a kiss to Spencer's forehead, and it wasn't until he was leaving that Spencer realized that he was walking without the cane. Spencer wasn't shocked about that. Aaron didn't like to use it, and the apartment had close enough walls that he wasn't in danger of falling down. So Spencer just kept his mouth shut. He was not Aaron's keeper, just his lover.

When the bathroom was spotless, Spencer moved onto the kitchen. He found the pan that he used for his taco meat. Jessica had already cooked the ground turkey and laid out the things that Spencer used to make the sauce as Jack called it. It was just regular taco meat with a few added spices, and instead of using water, Spencer used salsa and when it was done he added the refried beans to it and cooked it until it was warm. Spencer focused just on that, smiling as he heard the music start up.

Spencer bobbed his head to the sound of one of Aaron's favorite songs being played, it sounded like a guitar only version. Spencer warmed the meat up quickly before adding the salsa and then the powdered spices. He started to mix it all up with the moisture that was there until all he could smell was the spiced meat. Usually, Aaron came in around that time and started to cut the veggies up for the toppings on the tacos, but he wasn't in a good place to be handling a knife, so Spencer got down the cutting board that was for the vegetables and started to work on the tomatoes first. Each vegetable was put into a bowl with onions and green peppers getting put into the same one. Lettuce had the biggest bowl. Spencer set them all in the fridge as he started to warm up some of the soft taco shells. Spencer wasn't in the mood for tacos like that, so he grabbed one of the bigger bowls and chopped some more lettuce straight into it. He would do a taco salad. Settling in at the stove again, Spencer stirred the meat before taking the tortillas out of the microwave and put them into the soft and warmed holder. It was something Spencer had seen at a market down the road. He watched as the shells spun in the microwave as he cooked the next set. He knew roughly how many Jack would eat and how many Aaron and Jessica would. He doubled what Aaron normally ate and hoped that it would be enough for Allan. Spencer smiled as he lifted the lid and the song that was on the radio went from a hard rock song to a soft ballad.

The song brought back a few memories that Spencer loved. He remembered dancing to that with Aaron at a gay bar in DC. It had been a couples night, and there were fast songs as well as a few slower songs that were played through the night. Aaron had not danced on the fast ones. When a slow song came up, Spencer was dragged onto the floor where Aaron held him as close as possible, and they rocked back and forth in place there on the floor. It had been a wonderful night, and Spencer loved everything about it.

When the last of the shells was done, and the meat was cooked, beans warmed up, Spencer walked into the living room and stopped as he took in the sight in front of him. Allan was sitting on the ottoman while Aaron was in the chair. Both of them had guitars in hand and were playing. It had not been the radio that was paying but them. Aaron looked up at Spencer with a grin on his face. It was the matching grin that Aaron had worn that night at the bar. Spencer swallowed because all moisture was gone from his mouth, and he tried to get enough to tell them that dinner was ready but he couldn't. Aaron and Allan kept on playing until the song was done.

"Dinner ready?" Aaron asked as he set the guitar down on the stand. Spencer knew where that guitar had come from. It had lived in the corner of Aaron’s room since Spencer had become intimate with him. Spencer was sure that it had been there before that, but it was the first time that Spencer had seen it. Aaron kept it clean from dust but never put it up. Spencer had asked about it once, and Aaron had just told him that it was a remembrance of the past. If it was a past with Allan, Spencer could understand why Aaron didn't like to remember it but at the same time didn't want to forget.

"Yes," Spencer croaked when he could finally say a word.

Jessica and Jack were the first into the kitchen as they were the closest. Allan passed by Spencer next with Aaron lagging behind. Aaron stopped in front of him.

"I just keep giving you not good surprises don't I?" Aaron asked.

"I'm just...I mean you had a guitar in your bedroom. I don't know why I was shocked that you could play it. I just assumed it was like a memento of something from your childhood that you liked. Not something that you did."

"We can talk tomorrow morning. I have to go to the doctor for a follow up on the therapy, but before that, we can just stay in bed and not do anything but talk. I know that I've thrown you curveball after curveball over the past week, from the coma to Allan and now this. I don't mean to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt," Spencer said, but even as he said the words, he knew that they were false. The smile that Aaron gave him said that he knew that they were false as well. Aaron pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get your salad."

"I can get it."

"Spencer, please. You've done nothing but take care of me for a week. Let me repay some of it."

"I didn't do it because I wanted payback, Aaron. I did it because I love you." It wasn't the first time Spencer had said it to Aaron since he had woke up but the emotion was still there in Aaron's eyes as he took in the words. Spencer had said it early in the morning after Aaron had been awake for a while. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I know that. I didn't mean to imply that you had an ulterior motive. I just...I can tell you are tired. I should have just had Jessica make the food."

"She did the hard part. The meat cooking is harder than what I did. I don't mind it. You know that."

"You aren't the caretaker for us. I could have come in and cut some of the vegetables."

"You needed times with Allan and Jack, I don't begrudge you that time."

Aaron narrowed his eyes at Spencer like he was trying to find the lie in those words. Things were rocky, yes, but things would smooth out. It would get better and better with just time. Spencer would forget the feeling of pain as he had figured out that Aaron had hidden something so big from him.

"Please, for me, sit down."

"Okay." Spencer pressed a kiss to Aaron's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you as well. Now go and sit down."

Spencer took the chair that was in the far corner. It was big enough that Spencer could sit in it with his legs tucked under. He got into that position and settled back. Jessica came out a few minutes later with hers and Jacks plates in her hands while Jack came out with Spencer's taco salad. Jack slipped up into the chair with Spencer after handing him the bowl. Spencer waited for Jack to get settled in the little almost nest that the crook of his legs made. Jessica passed him over the plate after he was fully settled. Jack could balance the plate on Spencer's legs. They had eaten like that a lot before.

Aaron and Allan took opposite ends of the couch, Aaron was closer to Spencer. Jessica took the chair that Aaron had been in. Allan talked to Jessica more than anyone else talked amongst themselves, getting the rundown on her life as it had been over the years. Spencer took the way that they talked to mean that Aaron, Allan, Jessica, and Haley were close in their late teen years. Spencer could see that. Aaron and Allan seemed like they had been really close at one point in time while Spencer knew that Haley and Jessica had been super close. Jack chimed in with questions here and there while Spencer felt Aaron's eyes on him a lot. Spencer didn't mean to feel out of whack, he just felt that way.

Spencer finished off his salad, and Jack gladly ran it to the kitchen. Spencer laid his head back and listened to the sounds of the voices around him and then the feel of Jack crawling back into his lap. Jack was getting to the age where affection, like he was giving, was rare. Spencer took it all. Aaron did too. Never was a bad word said about it. Even if that want for affection from Aaron and Spencer came at eight in the morning when they were just about to have sex.

The feeling of being lifted up startled Spencer. He threw out his arm to push out of whoever had a hold of him. He grunted in pain as he landed on the floor with a thump. Spencer's world went white with pain. His head cracked off the floor, the carpet doing nothing to stop the pain that rattled in there. He looked up to see Allan above him. He was rubbing at where Spencer had shoved at him.

"Spencer?" Jack called out, and he rushed into the room and slid across the floor to land beside Spencer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. I just got a little freaked out."

"Dad said to wake him up," Jack said to Allan. Spencer looked at Jack's face to see that he was glaring at his uncle.

"He was just trying to be nice, Jack. It's fine. Why don't you help me to bed?" Spencer asked. He was shocked that he had fallen asleep in the chair and had not realized it when Jack had got off of it. Usually, any movement from Jack had him waking up. Though Spencer had been sleeping like shit for a week, even when he slept in bed with Aaron at the hospital.

"Sure," Jack said, and he got up and stood still while Spencer used him as a block to get up by bracing himself on him. The world spun a little, and his head was throbbing. Spencer would have to find something to take for the pain or he would never get back to sleep.

"It's okay, Allan," Spencer said as he gave the man a smile. The look on Allan's face said that he didn't believe him. Spencer ignored him though as he and Jack made their way to Aaron's bedroom. Aaron was already down in bed with the blankets pulled up to his waist. Spencer kissed the top of Jack's head and ruffled his hair. "You go to bed now, Jack. I'm sure that Uncle Allan will read you a story if you ask nicely."

"I can read to myself," Jack said. Jack did like to read to himself now that he was older. Spencer knew that Aaron missed reading to him. Jack walked around the bed to give Aaron a kiss on the cheek before he did the same to Spencer and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

"I told Allan to wake you up and not pick you up."

"Jack said that you told Allan to wake me up. I think that Allan was just trying to be nice. It's fine Aaron. He would have no reason to know that I would freak out."

"Get changed I'll rub your shoulders."

"You need to sleep."

"I've slept for a week, Spencer. My doctor said to follow what I was feeling. I feel fine just a little tired, but I can tell you are in pain. How is your hip or tailbone or whatever you landed on?"

"Fine. It's my head that hurts the worst. I need to take something for that." Spencer walked to the bathroom before he started to strip. He shut the bathroom door most of the way. He normally didn't do that, but he didn't know if he wanted Aaron to watch him undress. He looked at his back as well as he could in the mirror. There was no bruising yet, but that would only start to settle in the next few hours. Spencer tossed his clothes into the hamper. He had always looked through for his clothes before leaving when Aaron set to do laundry so he would be able to find his clothes easy. That wasn't going to have be done anymore. Spencer looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled and saw that it didn't reach his eyes. He was worn out and that had to be why he felt like shit.

Spencer found the bottles of pills high in a cabinet and pulled down the ones that he liked to take. He took the max dose so that he got some sleep and then started to dress once he had downed them along with a full glass of cold tap water. Spencer had only put on a pair of pants because he didn't like to sleep with a shirt on unless it was really cold out. Aaron made enough warmth and Spencer liked to sleep close to him. Aaron was sitting up in the middle of the bed when Spencer opened the bathroom door. Aaron looked at Spencer with a frown on his face, but his lips were pouting. Spencer smiled at him and crawled up onto the bed. He settled between Aaron's outstretched legs and sighed when Aaron's hands laid on his shoulders. 

Aaron's hands were so warm on Spencer. He just rubbed on the skin for a few minutes like he was learning Spencer's body again. "Your skin is still so soft."

Spencer laughed a little bit at Aaron's words. Aaron loved touching him. Spencer loved Aaron touching him. It was good that the sex between them was good, but even if it weren't, Spencer would be happy with just touching between them forever. Aaron's hands on him made Spencer feel alive. Spencer slumped forward, letting his shoulders fully relax. Aaron's hands swept up into his hair and were careful as they tried to find where the bump on Spencer's head was. Spencer hissed as Aaron found it. Aaron moved his hands to the front, tipping Spencer's head back to where he could place a kiss on the bump. 

"You still have not shown me those studies you know," Spencer said, a smile on his lips. 

Aaron chuckled and kissed the top of Spencer's head again. "Are you telling me that it doesn't feel better already?" 

"No," Spencer said. It was an old game between them. Usually, that game ended in sex, but right now Spencer wasn't sure that was a good idea. Aaron's arm stopped Spencer from moving away from him. His hands moved to rub at Spencer's chest before becoming a band around Spencer's chest to tug him back. Spencer felt Aaron's cock pressed into his lower back. Spencer laid his head back on Aaron's shoulder and braced his hands on Aaron's thighs before he lifted up and dropped back down, rubbing on Aaron's cock. 

"I won't do anything strenuous, but I need this, Spencer."

"I know. Do you want my ass?" Spencer asked. 

"Fuck, yes." 

"Get the lube, and I'll get myself prepped and get your cock lubed." Spencer moved forward to take off his pants. He felt the lube being dropped onto the bed and grabbed it. He popped it open and reached back to coat Aaron's cock before he rubbed some slick at his hole. Spencer never had to worry too much about being actually stretched. Aaron liked to play, but there was no reason for them to have to do it. Spencer scooted back and felt Aaron directing his cock up into him. Aaron moved before Spencer could settle and drew his legs up. Spencer knew the position that Aaron wanted him in and shifted to where his legs were on either side of Aaron's and Aaron drew his legs up even more to where Spencer was cradled between them. Aaron's hands helped Spencer steady himself as he moved down onto Aaron's cock, taking it all the way inside much faster than Aaron would have entered him. 

Spencer could barely move as he bottomed Aaron's cock out inside of him. Aaron gripped his hips hard and held Spencer in place. Aaron used his top fingers to pull Spencer back to where Spencer was pressed to his front. Aaron directed Spencer to just rock slightly on his cock. The room was dark, only the light from the nightlight in the bathroom giving Spencer the ability to see a little. 

This was more than sex, it was Aaron reminding himself that he was alive after a brush with death. This was Spencer making sure that he knew Aaron was awake after days of him being in that coma. This was their connection being reforged. Aaron was the first to orgasm, he buried his face against Spencer's neck and panted his release, wet breath ghosting over Spencer's already sweat soaked skin. Spencer shuddered through his when Aaron touched his cock, stroking it just the one time. Spencer's body couldn't hold him up anymore. He slumped down into Aaron's lap, and Aaron held him tight. 

"It hurt, Spencer. That I didn't know how to fix the gap between Allan and I. If I could just forget about him, act like he didn't exist, I told myself I’d hurt less but I really didn't. I just didn't realize how much I was hurting underneath. You changed that. I started to think about things, and then you kept on talking about that house. I went to view it. I saw the basement, and I could just see a place for Allan down there. He could have a bedroom and a music room. I had planned on just telling you I hadn't decided what the rooms needed to be yet and then when things were settled, tell you everything. I was going to send him a letter that said that whenever he was in the states, he had a place that he could call home. I didn't-" Aaron stopped and swallowed. "Mean isn't the word but it's the closest that I can think of. I didn't mean to lie to you but I just...I couldn't take the pain. Haley stopped asking about him, Jessica didn't let me, especially when it came to Jack but even Jack learned that it hurt me. It was stupid, but every time I thought that maybe it was time to tell you I talked myself out of it." 

"I understand. I mean I know we were not intimate at the time, but I kept Mom from everyone. It does hurt even now sometimes to think about her and the pain of that day when she screamed that I was not her son because her Spencer, her son Spencer would never do that to her as she was carried to the van that was going to take her to Bennington. I understand." Spencer turned in Aaron's arms, his soft cock slipping from inside of Spencer as they moved. He straddled Aaron's legs and cupped the sides of Aaron's face to look him in the eyes. There was barely any light, but he could see the light in Aaron's eyes. "I love you, and nothing will keep me from loving you for the rest of my life. You are going to have to do something really big to get me to abandon you, but I won't stop loving you." 

"You are it for me as well, Spencer. I feel like if you left me, I would die and I didn't have that before. I will do whatever I can to make sure that I never hurt you again. I could see the hurt as you processed what I've kept from you. From Allan to my guitar. Nothing more like that will be kept from you." 

"As long as you don't tell me every single time you go to the bathroom I think we will be fine." 

Aaron laughed, and the light in his eyes got brighter. Spencer could see tears starting to streak down his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed underneath each of Aaron’s eyes. Spencer could taste the tears when he licked his lips after kissing them. Aaron closed his eyes, and Spencer kissed his eyelids. Aaron reached up and cupped the sides of Spencer's face to kiss his lips. Aaron licked his lips when he pulled back. 

"Me and you against the world?" Aaron asked. 

"Always," Spencer said. 

"So the house?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I'll move in with you on one condition."

"What?"

"We go somewhere for a week. Me and you and Jack and Allan if he wants to come. I want to get to know your brother."

"We can do that. I will talk to Cruz, and we will get something set up. As long as I have you two, I can be happy. I'm happy that Allan and I are getting back to what we used to be, but I don't need him in my life. I want him there, but I don't need him there. You and Jack are all that I need." 

"I love you, Aaron Hotchner. I love you to the moon and back. I want to make you happy until the day that we die." 

"I love you, Spencer Reid." Aaron pulled Spencer close again and kissed him. When they were done being close, they would have to clean up, and Spencer was pretty sure that Jack would invade at some point. Spencer had gotten used to that though. He had gotten used to a kid, which was something that he never thought he would. Getting used to another adult in his life was going to be interesting, but he would do it. He would do it because it made Aaron happy. And making Aaron happy made Spencer happy, and Spencer really liked being happy with life.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
